Love Is Stronger
by HPpercygirl
Summary: When Jace dies, Clary is able to bring him back with just one wish to Raziel. But what is Jace going through, during this time?  Clary's love is enough to bring Jace back from death, because Love Is Stronger than death. Jace POV. One-shot.


**This is at the end of City of Glass, when Jace, Valentine, and Clary are at Lake Lyn and Jace is killed. It's what I think could've been happening to Jace during this time. JACE'S POV.**

**Disclaimer;; Unfortunately, I do not own The Mortal Instruments series or any of the characters. If I did, Jace would be mine. I also do not own the first two sentences of this fanfic. These things belong to Cassandra Clare. (:**

_It was the Mortal Sword. It left a tracery of black light on the air as Valentine drove the blade into Jace's heart._

I looked down, uncomprehending. The Mortal Sword stuck out of my chest, but I couldn't feel it. It was held by the man who I thought was my father. I looked up at him, unsure of what to do. I saw him are move, and I was on my knees.

The pain I felt was all that I knew. I clutched at my chest uselessly and my hand came away red. I didn't waste energy to look at Valentine again; instead I looked at Clary. I tried to say her name but all that came out of my mouth was blood. My blade fell out of my hands. Then I fell. Everything went black.

Everything was white.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. Where was I? Was I dead? If so, where were the pearly gates? Or maybe I was in Hell. If _that _was the case, where were the pitchforks and fire?

None of it made sense. I had died. Valentine had stabbed me with the Mortal Sword to get the blood he needed to bring the Angel out of the water of Lake Lyn. I… I should be _somewhere, _not here where there was nothing but white.

I looked down at myself. My clothes were dirty and bloodstained, but there was no rip in my shirt above my heart. Frantically, I lifted my shirt up. I saw nothing but smooth skin and black runes. Not even a scar.

"What _happened_?" I murmured out loud.

"Just what you think happened, Jace."

I swiveled around quickly, raising my arm defensively only to find out that I didn't bring my Seraph blades with me to this place. Apparently, I didn't deserve the Heaven I wasn't sure I believed in, so therefor I didn't deserve a weapon in the afterlife, either.

"Relax, it's just me." The words were accompanied by a childish giggle, and a small figure appeared in front of me.

"Max?" I asked, my eyes widening. The youngest Lightwood smiled. I stared at him, and he ran over to me to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, wondering if I was hallucinating.

"So I'm dead." I said finally.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked. I shrugged.

"We'll, um, you're here." I grimaced. I still couldn't comprehend that energetic little Max Lightwood was dead.

"Why would that mean that you died too, Jace?"

I blinked. "I'm…not?" Max shrugged. "Does everybody come here?" I gestured tot eh whiteness around me. I wanted some real answers.

Max shook his head, smiling mischievously. "Nope. You're a special case."

I started pacing then. A special case. What did that even _mean_? Did I have to stay in this place for the rest of eternity? If so, why was Max here with me? "So, now what?" I asked, looking back at Max. "What happens now?"

"Now we wait."

_For what?_ I wanted to scream. There was nothing to wait for. This place was empty. Empty except for a dead Shadowhunter and a child. And white.

I stared at Max. he was twiddling his thumbs, humming a melody I'd never heard before. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling peacefully.

"What's Heaven like?" I blurted, unable to help myself. Max just shook his head. I sighed, and I waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for. "How long has it been?" I wondered out loud.

"Not as long as you think," Max replied cheerfully before going back to his humming. I frowned and looked around, wishing I could sit down. As soon as the thought crossed my mind a white chair appeared next to me. I shrugged to myself and sat down. Wherever I was, the service was quick.

Max's smile spread to a grin and he opened his eyes. "You might want to stand up."

Grumbling, I did as he suggested. Suddenly there was a flash of gold light so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"By the Angle," I murmured, falling to my knees. Raziel, the angel that created the Nephilim, was standing right in front of me, smiling at me.

"Jace," he said gently. "Jace Herondale. Come with me,please."

I glanced at Max, who was smiling, his eyes shining with tears. "Go," he told me, "Tell my family that I loved them. And I love you too." I nodded, and then looked at Raziel. He smiled and nodded, extending his hand. As soon as I took it, everything went black again.

I felt something solid under me. I could feel the fabric of my clothes. But - and I couldn't explain it - I didn't feel _whole_. I wanted to see Clary. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I also wanted to find wout what Raziel had done and where he had taken me.

My main focus, though, was Clary. I called her name in my head. _Clary!_ Again. _ClaryClaryClary, _over and over. Finally I forced my eyes open.

I was lying on the shore of Lake Lyn. I felt my chest – there was a whole in my shirt, but my skin was smooth. Just like it had been in that white place.

I rolled my head to the side, and my mouth actually opened in a silent gasp. A red-haired girl was lying next to me on the sand. I sat up.

"Clary," I said quietly, "Open your eyes."


End file.
